1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved, dual mixing shaft preconditioners of the type used upstream of processing devices such as extruders or pellet mills in the production of animal feeds or human foods. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such preconditioners, and processing systems making use thereof, wherein the preconditioners include variable drive mechanisms operably coupled with the mixing shafts and designed to permit selective rotation of the shafts at individual rotational speeds independent of each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preconditioners are widely used in combination with extruders for preparing and blending food materials before further processing and cooking of the same in an extruder. For example, products having a relatively high percentage of flour-like material are often blended with water and treated with steam in a conditioner prior to extrusion. Use of preconditioners is particularly advantageous in preparing products comprised of farinaceous material such as pet food containing a relatively large percentage of soy flour.
Conventional preconditioning apparatus often includes an elongated vessel having a pair of identical side-by-side, frustocylindrical, intercommunicated mixing chambers each presenting equal areas in transverse cross sections. Each chamber is provided with mixing bars or beaters radially mounted on the rotatable drive shaft aligned with the longitudinal axis of die chamber, and the beaters have a configuration for longitudinally advancing the product from an inlet end of the vessel toward an outlet end of the same as the materials are swept around the frustocylindrical walls. Also, the beaters of each chamber are configured to alternatively pass the product from one chamber to the other when the materials approach the intersection between the chambers.
A series of water inlets are often provided along at least a portion of the length of preconditioning vessels for adding water to the food materials during advancement of the latter longitudinally through the mixing chambers. Obviously, it is highly important that water introduced into preconditioning vessels becomes thoroughly and uniformly blended with materials having a flour-like consistency in order to avoid formation of lumps. Typically, lumps represent a non-homogeneous mixture of the material and water with the material forming the outer surface of the lump receiving the highest percentage of moisture.
Proper blending of water with materials having a flour-like consistency requires both appropriate residence time within the conditioning vessel as well as proper mixing or agitation of the materials with water. As such, increasing the rotational speed of the beaters of conventional preconditioners in an attempt to increase agitation within the vessel causes the materials to pass through the vessel at a greater speed which correspondingly reduces the residence time of the materials within the vessel to values that may be unacceptable. On the other hand, reducing the rotational speed of the beaters to increase residence time within the vessel adversely affects the mixing characteristics of the vessel to the point where proper blending of the materials with water is not achieved. Increasing the overall length of the vessel is not desirable because of mechanical problems associated with the mixing shafts.
Moreover, the structural nature of conventional preconditioning apparatus does not lend itself to flexibility of operation where it is desired, for example, to use one apparatus for processing different materials at varying flow rates. That is, temporarily increasing the length of the apparatus with modular vessel sections in an attempt to increase residence time of materials within the vessel is not a satisfactory solution due to the inherent weight and structural characteristics of the apparatus as well as the predefined material inlets and outlets which are often located at specified positions to pass the materials from one processing stage to the next. As such, it would be desirable to provide a means for varying the residence time of materials passing through a preconditioning apparatus to enable the latter to process different types of materials at optionally varying flow rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,139 (incorporated by reference herein) describes a class of preconditioners having differently-sized, arcuate mixing chambers with a mixing shaft along the center line of each chamber. The mixing shafts include radially-extending, intercalated mixing elements. In the preconditioners of the '139 patent, the shafts are powered through a single drive motor, using appropriate gearing to maintain a constant speed differential (usually 2:1) between the mixing shafts. These preconditioners are commercialized by Wenger Mfg. Co. of Sabetha, Kans. and have proven to be a significant improvement in the art by increasing system through-puts without corresponding additional operating costs. However, the fixed speed differential design of the preconditioners of the '139 patent can sometimes represent an operational drawback by limiting the range of operational parameters which may otherwise be desirable.